A Night of broken Hearts
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: After the fateful scene on Page 511, Alec and Magnus have a hard time dealing with their heartbreak. *Possible spoilers for CoLS if you haven't read it.* Malec.


_Third Person POV:_

_"I'll be out all day," Magnus said. "Come and get your things out of the apartment. Leave your key on the dining room table." His eyes searched Alec's face. "It's over. I don't want to see you again, Alec. Or any of your friends. I'm tired of being their pet Warlock."_

_-Magnus Bane, City of Lost souls page 510, Cassandra Clare._

The scene in the old subway station kept playing through Magnus's head as he walked around the city, scoping out things that he would like to buy. Therapy shopping, he guessed. After he uttered those words, it felt like there was a hole in his chest. But Alec couldn't be forgiven. Thinking about taking away his immortality without even talking to him about it was something that couldn't be forgiven so easily.

He sighed heavily, and walked into another store. He had seen a pair of black boots that looked nice. He picked them up and brought them to the checkout, juggling his other bags. He knew he could snap his fingers and they would be home in a matter of seconds. But he was just too tired to do something that was second nature to him.

And what was home now anyway? He thought bitterly. The only thing that made that apartment _home_ wasn't welcomed there anymore. Not now. Not ever. He would have to get on with his own life now and not have to worry about the boy with blue eyes.

He took out his wallet and paid for the shoes and took the bag and slung it over his arm with the other ones. He walked out of the store, and realized it started to rain. He frowned deeply and hailed a taxi. He flung all of the bags into the back seat and got in himself.

All the way back to the apartment, he had to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. He never once did cry over a breakup. No matter how much they hurt him. But Alec was different. Alec was the only person he allowed himself to love so deeply. He didn't even love Camille as much as he loved Alec.

That sent a wave of fury through his body. Camille. It was her fault that he couldn't trust Alec anymore. If she hadn't shown up in New York, he and Alec would still probably be together, trying to build their relationship even more. But no. Things working out the way you wanted them to didn't happen in reality.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. He took a couple of breaths and opened his eyes and noticed that they were stopped.

"Are you getting out or what buddy?" The old cab driver grouched.

"Yes," Magnus muttered and left a couple of twenties on the back seat.

He took his bags out of the car and slammed the door shut, ignoring the angry shouting from the cab driver. He didn't even care. He dug his pink sparkly key out of his pocket and let himself into the building. He walked up the old rickety stairs and unlocked the door to his apartment. He stepped in cautiously.

He laid the bags down at the entrance of the apartment and closed the door so Chairman Meow wouldn't get out. He threw his key down next to the matching blue one that now laid on his dining room table. Just like he told the other boy to do. His heart constricted painfully in his chest.

He walked around the apartment, making sure that _he_ took all of his things. Making sure that nothing that belonged to _him_ was there. He walked into their- his, bedroom and looked around. It looked like how it usually did. Minus the other boy's clothes littering the floor. He closed the bedroom door and laid down on the bed.

The blankets still smelled like him. Like sandalwood and something that was completely his own. He got up and ripped the blankets off his bed. He then noticed the picture frame on the nightstand next to the bed. He picked it up and stared at it. It was a picture of the two of them, their first night in Paris. They were both laying down on the plush bed and staring up at the camera Magnus had in his hands, loving smiles both on their lips.

Magnus threw the picture across the room with force. It smashed off the door and glass rained down onto the carpet. There was something that caught his eye that was laying on top of his desk chair. He walked over to it and found that it was Alec's favorite black shirt. The tears that were once threatening to spill, overflowed and trailed down his face. He buried his nose in the shirt, and sobbed.

* * *

In the next borough over, another boy was dealing with a broken heart.

After Magnus left him in the subway station, he began to cry. He felt so weak and pathetic. But the heartbreak he felt was crippling. He wiped away his tears. But that made him cry harder. Magnus use to wipe away his tears whenever he cried. He just shook his head and made his way to the apartment.

Once he was there, he quickly gathered all of his things and left the key that was given to him on the dining room table. He took one last look around the apartment, and exited it for good. All the way back to the Institute, tears kept raining down his face. And it started to rain. It really wasn't his day.

When he was on the front steps of the Institute he quickly calmed himself down and entered the sacred building and quickly ran to his room. He dropped all of his things, and then went to the wine cellar his parents had. He took a few bottles of alcohol and went back to his room.

He locked the door and popped the top off one of the bottles and sank to his bedroom floor. The first few sips tasted awful and bitter in his mouth. The next few tasted better. And then the rest of the bottle tasted great. He didn't care how much he had. He felt lightheaded, the feeling was amazing. He fumbled for his phone and pressed one. Magnus's speed dial.

It rung a few times and then the voice mail came up;

_"Hi, you've reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. I'm not home right now so leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."_

"Magnusssss.. It's Alec. You know, the guy you _dumped._ Yeah, I'm just calling to tell you that I hate you," Alec slurred and shut his phone and threw it across the room.

He yawned and slumped onto the floor, and everything went black.

Isabelle decided to go and check up on her older brother. For some reason she had a feeling that something wasn't okay with Alec. When she came to his bedroom door, she found it locked. She sighed and took out her stele and placed an unlocking rune on the door and opened it easily. She scrunched up her nose at what she saw.

Bottles littered his floor, and his room smelled faintly of alcohol and vomit. She looked down and saw Alec lying on the floor, another bottle clutched in his hand. She felt terrible for him. She kneeled on the floor and shook him. He woke up after a few minutes.

"Isabelle?" He asked in a small, quivering voice.

"Alec, what happened?" She whispered.

"H-he broke up with me," Alec's voice cracked and tears ran down his face.

"Oh Alec," Isabelle said and she hugged him tightly.

She always had this image in her head that it would be her in Alec's posistion and him in hers. Not the other way around. She just sat there with her older brother, hugging him and letting him cry until he started to calm down. After a while he started to fall asleep. So she helped him into his bed, and kissed his forehead and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The next thing she knew, she was dialing a familiar number from her phone. The phone rang a few times and then the person picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"What the hell, Magnus?" She seethed.

_"What do you want Isabelle?"_

"Why did you do it, Magnus? Decided that my brother wasn't good enough for you? Mister Almighty High Warlock. Well, fix whatever problems you two have. Or I will kill you. Accords or no Accords."

_"Look Isabelle," _A sigh. _"I don't want to talk to you or your older brother right now. So could you please refrain from dialing this number anymore? Thank you."_

"Wait-" But the hang up tone was already playing in her ear.

They say that time heals all wounds. But does that count if you're immortal?


End file.
